Blood
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Fourth one shot for All alone. Its takes place while Alec is officialy moving. Magnus sees his house and a lot more then he expected to.


_Here is the forth one shot for All Alone. I don't even know where it came from so just go with it. Hope like it._

"When you said you live a little isolated I didn't think it is this much." Magnus commented as he passed yet another turn.

I blushed lightly. "I don't like people." I mumbled.

Magnus laughed at that. "I know you don't. But you love me right darling." He nudged me with his elbow as he continued driving.

I smiled at is playfulness. "Yes, I love you."

"Good." He said giving me one of his happy grins as he looked at me with that sparkle in his eyes. "Because I love you too."

We continued driving in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before I was able to see the roof of my house over the trees that surrounded us.

Home. I thought feeling strangely empty. I'm home.

But the words didn't seem true. For the last month or so I began to think of Magnus's loft as home. This big empty house didn't feel like home anymore. I don't think it ever did.

A few more minutes and we were nearing the driveway. Finally able to see the whole house now.

Magnus looked at it with wide eyes as he parked the car.

The house is relatively modern. Two floors. The outside painted faded yellow with a lot of windows and a big front and back yard. Inside it has ten bedrooms, two living rooms, three bathrooms and a big kitchen.

I could see what would make Magnus look at it like that. It really is a big house. Definitely too big for only me but its isolated so that's why I bought it right away. Leaving most of the rooms locked and deserted.

"How much money do you make?" He asked still looking shocked.

I chuckled. "Enough to buy two more like that."

He looked at me with even more shock if possible. I chuckled feeling my nervousness disappear and kissed him quickly on the cheek before opening the door to get out.

"Coming?" I asked him as I stepped out.

"Alec!" I heard a familiar voice call me and I turned around just as said person pulled me in for a hug.

I smiled and returned the hug awkwardly before pulling away.

"Hey Aline." I greeted her. "Long time no see."

"Yes definitely a long time." She said before looking next to me. "You must me the mysterious boyfriend." She said shaking Magnus's hand. Magnus who somehow ended up beside me without me noticing. "I'm Aline. Alec's manager."

"I know. I heard a lot about you." He said with a smile. "I'm Magnus."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her as we started towards the house.

"I told you I'm going to help you with the moving didn't I." She said opening the door. "I've been packing your stuff for the last two day."

"You didn't have to do that." I mumbled looking at all the bare walls and boxes that were piling in the hallway.

"I know but I wanted to." She said with a smile. "Anyway I haven't touched anything in your room. I know you don't like people coming in there so that the only room left to pack."

"Thank you." I looked at the stairway leading to the first floor and with that my room with dread.

"I owe you." Aline told Magnus while I stared on. "Been trying to get him to move for ages. It's bothersome to go here every time I need him."

He laughed. "No need for that."

"Alec…" Aline started softly putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to stay here with Magnus while you go up there or."

"No." I shook my head forcefully and grabbed for Magnus's hand. "I can't do it alone."

Magnus squeezed my hand lightly in reassurance and we started up.

I stopped in front of my door-my heart beating loudly in my chest-and tried to calm down.

"If you don't want me here I can-"

"No." I cut him off with one hand on the doorknob. "I just…Don't freak out ok."

"Why would I freak out?" He looked at me confused.

"Just trust me ok."

"Ok." He said slowly, still looking confused.

I took one last deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside with Magnus.

I heard him breathe in sharply in shock and I closed my eyes. I didn't need to see to know what made him do it.

I knew what he saw.

I knew one of the walls has long and bloody scratches on it from the time when I couldn't take it anymore but didn't have anything sharp because Izzy took it away so I ended up scratching and punching the wall until my hands were hurting and covered in blood.

And I also knew that the once white carpet on the floor was now covered with dozens of stains of dried blood. The metallic scent of blood still lingering in the room even though it has been a year.

I knew all of it without having to look. I knew every inch.

Izzy offered to help me get rid of it all. It wouldn't have taken a lot of work. Just a fresh paint on the walls and getting rid of the carpet. But I needed it. I needed the everyday reminder of what happened. What I'm capable of and what I can't let happen again.

I needed it.

Suddenly Magnus's arms were around me as I was pulled into his embrace.

"It's ok love." He whispered into my ear. "It's the past. I'm here now and I won't let it happen again. I love you and I won't let it happen again ok darling. Don't cry."

Cry?! I through and passed a hand over my eyes numbly feeling the tears for the first time. I haven't even noticed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Its fine darling." He said pulling a little away so he can look at me. "Let's just pack things up quickly and get back home ok."

I nodded loving how he said home.

Because he's right. This is all behind me. Now I have Magnus with me and he will help me. I don't have to live like I did before. I thought looking around the room. I don't need to go back here. This isn't my home anymore.

My home is with Magnus.

In his loft.

Away from all of these horrible memories.

Away from my old life.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok I really don't know where this one shot came from. I just wanted Magnus to see his house and a bit of Alec's past to be seen here but I honestly didn't expect it to end up like this. I would really like to hear what you guys think though. So please review._

Oh and the next and final one shot will be their first time. Just thought to let you know.


End file.
